Surface cleaning apparatuses, such as vacuum cleaners are configured for cleaning a wide variety of common household surfaces such as bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum, as well as carpets, rugs, countertops, stove tops and the like. Vacuum cleaners have a suction source for generating a suction force at a nozzle in contact with the surface to be cleaned, and a system for separating and collecting debris (which may include dirt, dust, hair, and other debris) from a working airstream for later disposal. Typical systems include cyclonic separation systems, centrifugal separation systems, bulk separation systems, or filter bag systems. For non-bag systems, the collection system includes a unit or module in which debris is collected and that is removed from the vacuum cleaner for emptying collected debris.